


One Dance

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Dance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shance Cafe Valentine's Exchange, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: The one thing that stresses Shiro out is the one thing that Lance can solve.





	One Dance

The royal ball was in a week. And it involved dancing, obviously, as all royal balls did. It was just Shiro’s luck that he’d have to attend it when he didn’t have a clue about dancing. The main purpose of the ball was to reinforce diplomatic ties between the Atlas, Voltron and the other neighbouring planets within their solar system.

Diplomatic duties he could handle with ease, but not the dance. Ever since he was young, Shiro had dreaded dancing. No one said he had two left feet, _at least out loud_ , but Shiro believed he did. And so, whenever it had come to parties or events, Shiro could be found at the back, arms folded across his chest, not even the slightest sway of his body, let alone his limbs.

But since this ball he needed to dance, the pressure was most definitely on. And it had been the first thing that Lance noticed — Shiro’s sudden defensive nature when being asked about the very topic of dancing. He’d shrug, wave off the concern as if it were a pesky fly and grumble to himself — very _un-Shiro_ like.

And it was all Lance needed to follow Shiro, the night before the ball. Shiro excused himself from lounging in the common room with the rest of the team, saying that “he needed some sleep for the big event tomorrow night” and they let him go without a second glance. But Lance didn’t.

Shiro walks twice around the same level, just to make sure no one is following and Lance has to admit he’s being quite smart about it. Shiro checks that the coast is clear before slipping into one of the viewing rooms with large panels of windows that gave whoever peering out of them a taste of the heavens.

With moonlight cast onto his face, Shiro imagines himself dancing with a partner; his human hand on the imaginary partner’s waist and Altean hand holding onto the imaginary partner’s hand. In the moonlight, his white hair is even whiter than usual and the moonlight seems to softly kiss Shiro’s sharp cheekbones and jaw. Lance finds him holding his breath at such an ethereal beauty. From the crack in the door, Lance pulls himself away, back against the door. He can’t remember the last time he didn’t have the biggest crush on Shiro. But it wasn’t just a crush, it was admiration, respect, friendship and Lance could only wish for something more someday.

He knows he has to help Shiro so he swings into the empty ballroom, taking Shiro by surprise. As is caught doing something wrong, Shiro raises his hands in the air as if surrendering.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Lance says, walking toward him. “Just wanted to see if you would need any help with the dancing. I can tell it’s been stressing you out.”

“Is it that obvious?” Shiro’s tone gives him away. He’s more worried than usual and Lance can see his hands tremble slightly at the mention of dancing.

Lance nods and adds, “Don’t worry because that’s exactly what I’m here for. I’m gonna teach you everything you need to learn about dancing, you’ll definitely be the star of the ball tomorrow. And no, no one will ever have to know how or why you can dance like a professional, as much as I would like to brag.”

“Thanks, Lance,” Shiro says, smiling for the first time in days and it’s enough to make Lance’s heart pop out of his chest and do a happy dance of its own.

Both of them hold out their hands at the same time awkwardly. They stare at each other for a minute before both bursting out in laughter.

“Okay, so give me your hand,” Lance instructs, to which Shiro does so obediently. Lance carefully takes Shiro’s flesh hand and places it on his waist. It makes Lance shiver slightly, having someone so close and someone to hold him in that way. He places his own hand on Shiro’s broad shoulder, feeling his warmth.

Shiro gets where this is going and holds out his Altean palm, Lance takes it and nods. “You’re learning fast.”

This time it makes Shiro shiver to be this close to Lance, to feel him this close.

Slowly, Lance takes a step back and Shiro mirrors him to move back. Lance takes a step to the side and Shiro follows again. He takes two steps this time but Shiro takes three and accidentally steps on his foot. “

“I’m sorry, I’m really clumsy,” Shiro apologizes with a shake of his head.

“It’s okay, we’re getting there,” Lance reassures him, patting his shoulder.

They go back to single steps, moving slowly to the silence. Soon, they’re becoming more in sync and it takes them a while to stop staring at their feet.

“Look up at me,” Lance tells Shiro. “When you dance, you gotta exude this… this confidence.”

And Shiro does look up at Lance, staring right into his eyes. Lance doesn’t know if he’s made a mistake or not because the moment Shiro looks into his eyes, he’s instantly mesmerized, caught in his gaze, forever lost in those grey depths that go on into infinity.

They continue and Lance teaches Shiro how to spin and even dip him. It makes Shiro laugh and neither of them hesitates anymore, as if this whole process was natural.

“Right, I forgot the music. Can’t have you dancing out of the beat now, can we?” Lance smirks, breaking away slowly. He reaches into his pocket to retrieve his phone and selects a song for them to dance to.

He slips his phone back into his pocket as orchestra music fills the empty room. They’re dancing smoothly with only the moonlight shining into the room. The music is fast at the beginning but Lance has practised with Shiro enough for them to be moving at this pace with grace.

And when the music does slow, they too slow down into a sway. The mood seems so perfect that Lance rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder and lets him lead their little sway. Shiro begins to relax as well, tension leaving his body as he enjoys the present moment with Lance. There’s a spark ignited in him suddenly from being right here and it starts to bloom.

Lance closes his eyes and imagines them dancing like this at a real ball, or if he was day-dreaming hard enough, his wedding with Shiro. A warm feeling spreads out in Lance’s chest, confirming what he already knows — that he’s in love with Shiro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Misttiique on [Tumblr](https://misttiique.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misttiique).


End file.
